


Spring Break

by ElisaSan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaSan/pseuds/ElisaSan
Summary: It’s that time of year for a much needed break at Garreg Mach. What better way to unwind than having a drink with your professor?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Spring Break

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with a pre/post time skip setting for this one. I have definitely implied pre time skip but know that I’m writing from an 18+ age perspective. I really hope you like it! Thanks for reading!

Springtime at Garreg Mach rushed through the open doors of the Blue Lions classroom. The breeze rustled loose papers and carried on it, the savory smells of meat cooking in the dining hall kitchen. It was the last day of instruction before spring break at the academy. Some students were going home to visit their families for a few days, some were using their time to sharpen their battle skills, and some would remain at the monastery and take it easy for the week off. 

Byleth glanced to the clock on her desk. “You have twenty minutes.” she warned the remaining three students who had not yet completed their final exams. Byleth buried her eyes in her notes once more as the silence enveloped the room, only to be interrupted by occasional laughter in the distance. Annette, satisfied with her work after re-checking the exam from the front page, slid out her chair and turned it in with eighteen minutes remaining. “Thank you, Annette. Enjoy your time off.” Byleth told her quietly with a soft smile.

“Thank you professor.” Annette nodded, receiving a glance from the two remaining students as she left the classroom. Byleth took a moment to admire Annette’s neat handwriting. As she studied her fanciful “A” in her name, she could feel herself being watched. She glanced up, only to make eye contact with Dimitri who seemed to be paying more attention to his professor than his exam. Byleth found herself staring at him longer than what was probably appropriate. She nervously glanced back to her desk, scolding herself for the brief thought that crossed her mind. 

Things between she and Dimitri had been...weird...for lack of a better term for at least a month. It had begun after Byleth’s lecture on authority grabbed his attention. However, it wasn’t just the lecture. It was the way she had presented it. That was the first time Dimitri had realized just how attractive his professor was...and he wanted her to exert some of that authority she was lecturing about over him. 

Byleth looked up from her desk once again, only to see Dimitri’s eyes still on her. “Ten minutes.” she cautioned, her eyes returning Dimitri’s gaze. Byleth wasn’t going to sit here and lie to herself...Dimitri was...hot. She had thought so for some time and what was worse she had fantasized about him. Inappropriate? In her mind, yes. She tried to justify it by reminding herself that Claude had it bad for Hilda and those two in no way even tried to hide the fact they were all over each other. Byleth wished Dimitri would have his way with her...or...maybe beg her to drop her knees and suck him off. She could feel her thighs burn at the thought. 

“Professor?” Byleth jumped, snapping back from her erotic distraction. She cleared her throat.

“My apologies. Thank you, Ashe. Enjoy your time off.” She said, feeling pink engulf her face. Ashe nodded with a smile and off he went to officially begin his spring break. Byleth quickly composed herself and directed her eyes to Ashe’s exam. He was always so thoughtful in his answers. Dimitri and Byleth sat in silence for another passing minute after Ashe had left the classroom. Byleth looked up and interlaced her fingers. “You’ve been done with your exam for at least a half hour.”

Dimitri looked up and effortlessly flashed his best smile. “Guilty as charged.” he said, sliding his chair back and walking toward the front of the classroom where Byleth sat. She could feel her heart race as Dimitri approached her. 

“Why didn’t you hand it in when you were finished?” Byleth asked.

“I worried that if I handed it in and left...I...I wouldn’t get to...tell you to enjoy your time off this week.” he said rather awkwardly. Byleth nodded, trying to avoid another staring contest with the blue eyes that reduced her to a puddle in more ways than one. 

“Yeah...um...you...enjoy your time off...as well. Um...I...I’ll be around...you know...the monastery.” she said. 

“Mmm...me too...I’ll be...here.” Dimitri nodded quickly. One of them had to cut the now awkward, engulfing silence with something....anything! “Pro...professor? Perhaps you’d like to join me in the dining hall later? They’re serving cornish hen. I’d...hate for us to miss that.” Dimitri laughed nervously.

“Great. I’ll see you then...would you...” Dimitri shook his head. “Never mind...”

“Would I...what?” Byleth asked, genuinely curious judging by the eagerness in his gestures. Dimitri looked around as if someone else were listening to this conversation. 

“Since it’s...spring break and all...” he paused and looked around again. “...they’re serving sangria in the courtyard at 4:30...if you...you know...maybe...”

That first essence of a true springtime evening filled the courtyard. Byleth was embarrassed. She had actually made an effort to look...well, not like a professor. She questioned why in the Goddess’s name she did so and scolded herself for attempting to be more attractive to a man she was already inappropriately drawn to. Damn it. Where was Mercedes when she needed her help!? Byleth nervously paced around the courtyard trying to be avoided by...well, anyone there but especially by Seteth. Fortunately, he seemed to be pretty well hammered on sangria and interested in other things that weren’t Byleth. Her heart fluttered when she saw Dimitri giving her a wave from across the courtyard. She waved back, giving him an affirming nod before heading his way.

“Dimitri...” she greeted him more excitedly than she intended.

“Professor...” he replied, all smiles. “Shall we?” He asked, motioning toward the edge of the courtyard overlooking the valley below. Byleth nodded once more. 

“The valley looks beautiful in springtime, does it not?” she asked, gazing out over the lush, awakening flora below. 

“It does.” Dimitri answered. 

“Excuse me? Your Highness?” a man said, presenting a tray to Dimitri. 

“Oh! Thank you!” Dimitri said, picking up a glass. “And...for my favorite professor!” he said, taking another and handing it off to Byleth, causing her to blush. She nervously pushed her hair from her face.

“To spring at Garreg Mach, Professor.” Dimitri said sincerely, leaning in close enough to Byleth for him to smell his infatuating fragrance. Her eyes met his as she raised her glass with a genuine smile. 

“To Garreg Mach.” she said, clinking her glass into his. The sangria was crisp, fruity...superb. 

“So, what are you doing during your break?” Byleth asked of Dimitri. He shrugged. 

“Training, catching up on my reading, enjoying this pleasant time of year...and you?” he asked. 

“I haven’t any plans in particular.” she answered. One thing was certain, Byleth and Dimitri desperately needed this sangria to loosen them up a little. This conversation would have tanked had it not been for their first glass. In particular, Byleth loved the way the fruit in the bottom of the wine glass became saturated with a mixture of white wine and sugar. As she dug a wine soaked strawberry from the bottom of her glass, she found herself engrossed in everything Dimitri was telling her. It took them no time to take another sangria from one of the many waiters roaming around the courtyard. Their conversation became more and more relaxed, more natural with each sip. By the time they had started in on their fourth sangria, Byleth had completely forgotten that Dimitri was her student. 

Dimitri was laughing at Byleth’s comments about a recent novel she had read. He found found himself feeling most carefree and relaxed with her. He felt as if he could tell her anything right now and she wouldn’t at all judge him. 

“Byleth.” she said.

“What?” Dimitri asked, still laughing.

“You’ve been calling me Professor all evening, Dimitri! It’s Byleth. Call me Byleth.” she insisted. 

“Say, profes...Byleth...” he paused. “Goddess...it seems so...foreign to me. I feel I’m disrespecting you.” he said. The truth was, Byleth could think of at least fifty ways she would like to be disrespected by Dimitri. “Here...” he said, taking the wine soaked slice of peach from the bottom of his glass. “...it seems you’re quite the fan of the fruit.” he offered it to her. Byleth fixed her eyes on Dimitri’s as her lips met his fingertips. Dimitri felt his blood run cold at the feeling of her tongue on his fingers; her teeth grazing his skin. He looked at his fingertips, still moist from Byleth’s mouth, as if his hand had suddenly become sacred. He couldn’t look at Byleth the same now. The feeling of her tongue on his skin was something he suddenly needed...badly. There was only one thing to do... “This...may be a little...messier...” Dimitri said, offering Byleth the smushed remains of a kiwi slice.

Byleth put her hand on Dimitri’s and took the length of his finger into her mouth, leaving a wet trail in the wake of her tongue. She focused her eyes on his, giving Dimitri a preview of what she so desperately wanted to do to him right. now. She licked her lips and polished off the remainder of her sangria, all the while watching the dumbfounded and horny look on Dimitri’s face. 

“I’m afraid...I have some bad news, Dimitri.” Byleth said, sitting her empty glass on the nearby table. The courtyard had cleared out by now. Most had either called it an early night or gone to dinner some time prior. 

“Yeah?” he said, still a bit taken aback from Byleth sucking sugar laced wine from his finger. 

“We...missed dinner...” Byleth confessed. Dimitri sat his glass down and moved in closer toward Byleth. He shook his head and put a hand on her shoulder.

“S’okay...as long as we don’t miss this...” he said softly before taking the risk to kiss his professor. Byleth’s sangria stained lips met his. She trusted her instincts and went with it, hoping to the Goddess she wouldn’t get shunned...or fired... from the monastery for this. Dimitri’s kiss was laced with experience. Clearly, she was not the first woman he had kissed and if, in the off-chance it was, he sure made it seem otherwise. 

“Dimitri...” Byleth sighed, finally pulling her lips from his. “I’m your...” he smiled. 

“You’re my what...Byleth?” he asked, his voice hardly above a whisper, pushing Byleth’s soft hair from her face. 

“I’m...” Byleth couldn’t finish her thought because she was locked in another kiss, this one more heated, more eager, and with more tongue than than Dimitri had originally planned. Yes, Dimitri most certainly had some experience. Byleth snaked her arms around his shoulders. It took everything in her power to keep her hands from feeling him up entirely in public. Dimitri rested his forehead against Byleth’s. his pink lips glossed over. He gave her a most flirtatious smile.

“You want me then?” he asked, brushing his thumb over her cheek.

“Yes...” she answered, closing her eyes briefly. Why the hell deny it after a kiss like that!? He was leaning into her just enough that she could feel that he wanted her too.

“When was the last time...you were fucked by a real man?” Dimitri asked, his breath hitting her ear. Byleth felt the color fall from her face. She didn’t answer immediately. Her mind was in overdrive. 

She nodded toward the opposite side of the courtyard, not truly answering his question. A man had never said such words to her and she would have been appalled by them had it been anyone but Dimitri. 

Byleth’s quarters were more private than the 2nd floor dormitory. With the door locked behind them, Dimitri took Byleth in his arms, laying her down in one motion. Byleth could feel her entire body turn to mush. She craved his authority over her and in this moment, she would have done anything he asked. 

“Dimitri...” she whispered, reaching a hand to his cheek and motioning him his body on hers. Byleth trembled as her lips met his again and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Oh, to feel the weight of him on her. Byleth was at his mercy as she felt the clasp of her shaw come loose and fall behind her. 

“Oh Goddess...how I’ve wanted you...how I’ve...longed to feel your skin against mine. He panted between his uninhibited kisses. Byleth didn’t say anything. She didn’t have to. The way she tugged at his clothes and pulled Dimitri’s body tightly into hers spoke louder than anything Byleth could have said. Dimitri’s scent engulfed her as he kissed his way down her neck and toward her breast. 

Byleth traced her way over his arms and to Dimitri’s hands, moving them toward her breasts and tugging mercilessly to shed him of some of his clothes. 

He took the hint, breaking their kisses long enough to allow nearly all their clothes hit the floor. Byleth was far more drunk on Dimitri’s well-trained body than she was on any sangria.

“Have me...” she began. “...make me yours...” she demanded of him before she shed the rest of her clothes. Her plush bedding was the alter and Byleth’s delicious, naked form was her offering to the man she so desperately wanted. Dimitri swallowed hard at Byleth’s words...and her curves. Though Byleth wasn’t Dimitri’s first; she was the first woman to strip down and give herself to him with such confidence. That was both terrifying and a turn on. Any other time, he hadn’t really cared how good or...not so good he was between the sheets. But, now? It mattered more than any of his certification exams ever had. 

Byleth opened her mouth, but no sound escaped. She trusted her instincts and threw her arms over his back, wrapping her palms around strong shoulders. A heavy breath escaped her throat as she felt her body consumed. Dimitri kissed her again. He could feel the sweat near Byleth’s hips rub off onto his skin, which only made him want her more. Byleth sighed audibly into his ear, digging her fingers into his shoulders and whispering, “more...” as if she were hiding her words. That was exactly what Dimitri had hoped to hear. Their shallow pants collided as Byleth moved her hands to Dimitri’s hips to motion him harder into her. 

“Dimitri...” she whined, arching her back toward him. There was no compliment than hearing the woman Dimitri ached for whimper his name in surrender. He moaned through clenched teeth, letting his own rhythm find hers. Byleth began to pant heavier and faster for him. She didn’t know what came over her...she didn’t have control over any of her actions at this point. The bliss-soaked gasp that escaped her throat was louder than she anticipated. She didn’t have time to tell Dimitri he was about to make her climax...but he could certainly feel it in the way Byleth’s body contorted against his. 

Never had he heard his name cried out in such urgency. It was as if Byleth needed him more than the air she breathed. Dimitri’s own pleaful growl collided with hers. He almost waited too long before soiling her perfect, hot, skin with the evidence of the power she had over him. 

Dimitri pushed himself back from her face only far enough to witness the mess he had made over her stomach. He watched as Byleth continued to heave heavy breaths, her face slightly pink, clammy and flushed...and his actions had left her this way: stripped, slopped, and spent. 

With his eyes fixed on hers in the most tender of gazes, Dimitri drug his finger over Byleth’s stomach and through his own mess before she very willingly drew his finger into her mouth. It sent chills over Dimitri to witness Byleth’s eagerness as she whipped her tongue over his christened flesh. She held his hand against her neck, her eyes reflecting utmost assurance. 

And how does it taste?” He asked her longingly. She smiled, feeling her heartbeat slow to resting pulse once more.

“So good…I think I’ll need more.” She said. Dimitri blushed because he couldn’t remember a time when someone had adored him like this. He leaned forward, kissing her the same way springtime had kissed Garreg Mach.

Things weren’t so awkward anymore. Byleth brushed her fingers through Dimitri’s hair. “Maybe…you should stay for awhile.” She stated, rather than asked.

“Perhaps…for seven days?” Dimitri asked, almost fearing Byleth would say no to an extended spring break stay in the professor’s quarters.

“I’d love that.” She confessed dreamily. “Oh, and Dimitri? We didn’t miss dinner.” Byleth admitted. Dimitri gave her charmed smile.

“Well, how about…I get you cleaned up and I take you to dinner properly?” He suggested. Byleth pushed herself up to her palms, stealing Dimitri’s lips once more.

“I’m all yours…Your Highness…” Byleth’s flirtatious smile caused Dimitri to fall for her a little more than he already had. He had decided that he loved spring time at Garreg Mach.


End file.
